


The Curator

by ofarrowsandspacemen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Insecure Laura for part 2, Jealous Carmilla, Jealous Laura, Model AU, Museum AU, One Shot, Smut, confident af laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofarrowsandspacemen/pseuds/ofarrowsandspacemen
Summary: Carmilla finds herself drawn to a woman she spots wandering a museum, unknowing the object of her interest is famed model Laura Hollis.AKACarmilla loves art, Laura, and accidentally learns a lot about lingerie.Now with part 2, in which Laura experiences the trials of feeling jealous.





	1. The Model and the Museum

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of those "i've had this half finished in my drafts for months" things and finally got some inspiration to complete it. hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> it was also a fun excuse to write about a lot of artists i like so go check out the ones mentioned if you're curious. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this dirty one shot of basically an exploration in cheesy fluff + jealous/reassuring sex.

 

 

 

The museum had been slow. Carmilla took to walking when that happened, finally getting to enjoy the art she meticulously curated. Mostly it was all paperwork and legal fees and exhibition durations; not exactly the creative outlet she had imagined in college.

 

But when the museum was slow, that was when Carmilla remembered why she loved her job.

 

She could finally take in the artwork she’d fought so hard to secure; see the way people reacted to it, were touched by it, see how visceral different mediums could be.

 

Carmilla loved to see it all.

 

What she did not anticipate, however, was seeing _her_.

 

A small shot of a woman was staring at a new exhibition, a Kaari Upson piece that always made something in Carmilla ache. The woman kept turning her head from side to side, as though the sculpture would reveal its true meaning at a different angle.

 

She was dressed casually, too casually for the museum. She was someone that had just wandered in. Her hair was up in a messy tail, her tank top had fading sweat stains under the arms. But still she wandered around the artwork as though it was challenging her; she refused to let it best her.

 

“It’s something, isn’t it?”

 

Carmilla didn’t recall walking over, sidling up beside her, but suddenly she was next to the woman who had distracted her more than the art.

 

The woman didn’t seem startled.

 

Only frustrated.

 

“I don’t get modern art.” She huffed, pacing around the piece. “I want to, I want to get this, but it just looks like a pile of garbage.”

 

Carmilla almost felt offended; it was the first white hot reaction she had. Anger that this happenstance observer couldn’t fathom why someone had poured themselves into a creation. But then she realized that the woman was right; it _was_ technically a pile of garbage. And it wasn’t as though she was writing it off, she wanted to understand.

 

Her dislike came from the fact that she couldn’t.

 

Carmilla decided to try and alleviate that frustration.

 

“I think it is a commentary on society as a whole; consumption after consumption can change us, rot us.”

 

The woman paused, her hands moving to her hips as she fixed her eyes on the sculpture.

 

“I think it’s a pile of trash.”

 

Carmilla felt slapped. She looked up, ready to fight, and saw the woman’s face for the first time. She was young, face free of make up and her cheeks ruddy from whatever exercise she’d been doing before. Carmilla was annoyed at how pretty she was, how calm she seemed, how she just flippantly wrote off a piece that took Carmilla weeks to secure.

 

“I think I’ll head to the next wing – gotta be something better somewhere in here.”

 

She gave Carmilla a beautiful smile, one that clearly indicated she was either completely oblivious or diabolically aware of how offended she’d made Carmilla, and then she was off, walking toward the next exhibit.

 

Carmilla was left standing with her mouth open, eyes still focused on the spot the where the girl had just been.

 

Unbelievable.

 

This woman was _unbelievable_.

 

Carmilla whirled around, adjusting her glasses, and marched after her, following the girl who was swiftly weaving through a collection of sculptures by Auguste Rodinwithout even looking at them.

 

It made Carmilla’s blood boil.

 

“Excuse me.” She called softly, trying to grab the woman’s attention without disturbing the other few patrons. No one seemed to be paying her any mind, too engrossed in the art, and while that normally would fill Carmilla with a deep sense of pride, it was beginning to annoy her that no one seemed to notice she was trying to stop the girl heading for the exit.

 

Carmilla huffed, finally breaking into a trot and reaching out for the woman’s arm.

 

She turned at the touch, her muscles tensing beneath Carmilla’s fingers, and the confusion on her face softened at seeing Carmilla.

 

“Oh, you again.”

 

Carmilla’s brow furrowed, her blood still steaming.

 

“Yes, me.”

 

The girl slipped from Carmilla’s grasp and crossed her arms, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Need something?”

 

Carmilla rolled her shoulders back, attempting to hold on to some – any – of her composure.

 

She was a professional, after all.

 

“I’d like to talk to you more about why you didn’t like Kaari Upson piece.”

 

The woman tilted her head, a small smile playing on her pink lips.

 

“Do I need a reason beyond it didn’t make me feel anything?”

 

Carmilla cleared her throat, hands suddenly sweaty and her anger slipping into nervousness.

 

Why _had_ it bothered Carmilla so much that this woman didn’t like the exhibit? Not everyone would like every art project and it wasn’t like the woman had written it off without trying to understand it. But something was still making Carmilla tick, itch, to know why she didn’t like it; why this one woman didn’t like it.

 

“No, I...well...”

 

Carmilla’s brain snapped back into place.

 

“I’m the curator. I want to make sure we have something here for everyone to enjoy.”

 

It seemed like a real enough reason, one Carmilla could even pretend was true. But something about this honey haired woman got under Carmilla’s skin and she needed to figure her out.

 

The woman eyed Carmilla for a blistering moment, a hint of something mischievous in her dark irises, and then she was extending her hand.

 

“Laura Hollis. You run a lovely museum, Miss…?”

 

Carmilla rocked backward on her heels, thrown.

 

She’d been thrown since she first laid eyes on this girl.

 

On Laura.

 

“Karnstein. Carmilla Karnstein.”

 

Laura grinned as Carmilla’s hand slipped into hers. Her palm was warm and Carmilla could feel the heat that had been in her veins bleed up to her cheeks.

 

“Well, Miss Karnstein, would you be up for a coffee? I’d be happy to tell you all about what I enjoy.”

 

Carmilla’s body pulsed, completely _thrown_. Despite her confusion – and her inexplicable delight at the turn – she felt herself nodding.

 

“I think I’d like that very much.”

 

Laura’s smile softened then, her hand still warm in Carmilla’s own.

 

“You free now?”

 

Carmilla thought about it; about the fact that she was still working, that she hadn’t missed or skipped a day since she got the job six years ago, how she had been devoted and hard working and wrapped up in this career for more hours than she could count. She thought about all of it – the irresponsibility of leaving, the impulsiveness of it – and instead she squeezed Laura’s hand.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

 

-

 

 

“You’re a model?”

 

Laura laughed, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

 

“You don’t have to sound so shocked.”

 

Carmilla shook her head, her glasses going askew at how fast her head was shaking.

 

“No, no. I mean you’re gorgeous, I just didn’t think, I mean, I’ve...I’ve never met a model before.”

 

Laura’s ears turned a warm shade of pink, but her smug smile never faltered.

 

“Don’t worry about it, that’s the usual reaction. Though, not everyone calls me gorgeous.”

 

Carmilla smiled, her hand reaching up to adjust her glasses out of habit. She wasn’t used to being flustered – Laura had proved to be an anomaly in a great many ways – but Carmilla found she didn’t mind it. She took a slow breath, calming herself, and then reached for her tea.

 

“Would I have seen any of your work?” She asked, bringing the lukewarm mug to her lips.

 

Laura shrugged, her head dipping down bashfully.

 

“I mostly do print. Athletic wear. You ever seen _Summer Society_?”

 

“The magazine?”

 

Carmilla had seen it at the grocery store, one of many magazines she glanced at in the line at check out. It was mostly covered in famous female sport stars, each article title about the next fitness craze or swimsuit trend. It wasn’t Carmilla’s cup of tea so she’d never bothered to flip through it.

 

Laura nodded.

 

“I have a great relationship with them, that’s where most of my work comes from. They have their own line of clothing so they usually have a big ad spread in every issue. I take it _Summer Society_ might not be your thing?”

 

Carmilla laughed into her tea.

 

“That obvious?”

 

Laura hummed, nodding as she sipped her hot chocolate.

 

Carmilla shrugged.

 

“Should I look you up?” She asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

Laura sputtered into her drink, her body tensing.

 

“Um, I mean, you’re free to but...I mean, I don’t know. Depends. How much do you need new yoga pants?”

 

Carmilla could feel her body flush at the idea of Laura in tight spandex.

 

Maybe it would be best to avoid temptation.

 

“Perhaps you can just recommend me a brand.”

 

Laura’s shoulders relaxed at Carmilla’s words and then she was smiling again.

 

Carmilla knew from that moment on, she was a goner.

 

 

–

 

 

“Would...” Laura’s bravado had wavered outside the coffee shop, her confidence slipping just enough for Carmilla to see it wasn’t entirely natural.

 

It was endlessly endearing and Carmilla berated herself for how easily she was enamored by this woman.

 

Laura collected herself.

 

“Would you want to get dinner, sometime this week? Just to be clear, I am asking you on a date – I’m a lesbian. And I have a bit of a crush on you.”

 

Carmilla blushed at Laura’s bluntness, her heart thumping low in her stomach.

 

She couldn’t look away from Laura’s dark eyes, found herself inexplicably drawn to her.

 

There was a pause, a moment, where Carmilla realized she could run.

 

Her life was hectic; busy with long hours and stubborn artists and stuffy donors.

 

Someone like Laura was going to take time.

 

She deserved time.

 

And Carmilla realized the option to run was there.

 

Yet she found herself reaching out, taking one of Laura’s fidgeting hands in her own.

 

“Dinner sounds lovely.”

 

 

–

 

 

One dinner turned into two dinners which turned into a movie date and a lunch at the museum and suddenly Carmilla couldn’t seem to remember the days before Laura.

 

It was nice.

 

More than nice.

 

Carmilla knew from their first coffee that Laura was life changing. Laura had drawn her in like a siren and Carmilla was helpless to resist.

 

And when Laura had kissed her for the first time, Carmilla realized she didn’t want to kiss anyone else ever again.

 

They had been walking a new exhibit after hours, Carmilla excited and energized after securing such a breadth of work. She hadn’t been able to contain herself from showing it to Laura.

 

“McLaughlin stripped his paintings to such abstraction that they can’t be related to anything – all the feelings you feel when looking at them are in relation to nothing, and everything. Isn’t that wild? It seems so simple but they make you ache, don’t they? That’s what art should be like – a communication. If it doesn’t, if you no longer feel or think or care about the work, then the art is over for you. I believe that. There’s nothing wrong with that, I think it’s natural to-”

 

Laura had grabbed Carmilla by her collar – overly starched and ironed to perfection, a habit instilled by her mother – and tugged her in for a kiss.

 

It was slow.

 

Easy.

 

Inevitable.

 

Laura had surged up against her, lips warm and tongue warmer, licking into her mouth like it was what she’d been planning to do all night. Carmilla couldn’t stop her body from melting against her, her hands from pulling Laura closer, and the pair had necked in a dark wing of the museum for longer than either would admit. Only when an elderly security guard found the pair – Carmilla pinning Laura against a wall, dangerously close to knocking a painting askew – did they finally stop.

 

When Carmilla had dropped Laura off at her apartment, it had taken everything in her power not to ask to stay. Laura had smiled, kissed her soundly, her hands wandering dangerously beneath Carmilla’s blouse, and then Laura slipped inside her apartment, taking Carmilla’s breath with her.

 

Carmilla drove home, her head filled with hazy thoughts of Laura, and already ached to see her again.

 

 

–

 

 

Laura was nervous.

 

Carmilla could tell by how much she was fidgeting, how tense her hand was in Carmilla’s own.

 

She was trying not to read anything into it but how much could one woman stress while watching the Great British Bake Off in her pajamas?

 

“Cutie, you squeeze my hand any harder and my fingers are gonna fall off.” Carmilla tried, voice soft as she shook their joined hands.

 

Laura hastily pulled her hand out of Carmilla’s, her ears going pink.

 

“Sorry. Sorry.”

 

Carmilla turned toward her, reaching for Laura’s hand again.

 

“I didn’t mean let go. Just...is something wrong?”

 

Laura’s shoulders slumped, her fingers moving to toy with Carmilla’s own. Carmilla tried not to let the tendrils of fear snake their way into her chest, but she couldn’t help the nagging worry that started to blossom.

 

What was Laura so nervous about?

 

Was she going to break up with her?

 

They weren’t even officially together.

 

Can you break up with someone you never even got to refer to as your girlfriend?

 

The thoughts spun in Carmilla’s head as Laura took a deep breath.

 

She mumbled something, fast and unintelligible, and then buried her head against Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla couldn’t help the low laugh she let out, her chest feeling less tight as Laura groaned against her.

 

“Come again?”

 

Carmilla reached up to cup the side of Laura’s face, urging her to look up. Laura just shook her head and huffed an annoyed breath, pressing her face harder into Carmilla’s shoulder.

 

“Why is this so hard?” She whined.

 

Carmilla slid down so Laura had no choice but to face her.

 

“What’s hard?”

 

Laura shook her head, letting out another frustrated huff.

 

“I’m a grown woman and I am trying to be mature and I was so confident asking you out and now I can’t...”

 

Laura grit her teeth, eyes flashing with what Carmilla had come to know as raw Hollis determination, and then she was surging forward to kiss Carmilla hard on the mouth.

 

Their teeth clacked together awkwardly and Carmilla pulled back at the impact.

 

“Ow, Laura, what-”

 

“Be my girlfriend.”

 

Carmilla’s heart swelled in her chest. She brought her hand up to Laura’s face again, making her meet her gaze.

 

“Girlfriend?”

 

Laura’s face was pleading, nervous and lovely and so achingly open that Carmilla had to keep herself from leaning in and kissing her again.

 

“Please?” Laura whispered, raising an eyebrow.

 

Carmilla’s chest warmed, a smile sliding across her lips. She dipped forward and pressed a quick kiss to Laura’s pouting mouth.

 

“Girlfriend. I like that.”

 

Laura’s eyes lit up.

 

“Really?”

 

Carmilla hummed, nodding and leaning in for a deeper kiss.

 

Laura answered back with doubled intensity, her nerves suddenly vanishing and instead replaced with desperate arousal. She crawled into Carmilla’s lap, straddling her.

 

“I’ve been waiting to ask you all day.” She panted into Carmilla’s mouth, her hands slipping under Carmilla’s loose tank top.

 

Carmilla sighed as Laura’s hands moved up to cup her breasts, her palms warm and firm.

 

“Why did you wait?” She managed, her voice rocking higher as Laura pinched one of her nipples.

 

Laura’s mouth slipped down Carmilla’s jaw, her teeth scraping along the skin.

 

“You hadn’t said anything. And I just wanted you to say yes so, so badly.”

 

Carmilla gasped as Laura sucked against her throat, her hands moving to grip Laura’s ass and draw her closer. Laura rocked once against her, nearly making Carmilla’s eyes cross.

 

“Yes.” Carmilla ground out, her own hips trying to rise up and meet Laura’s.

 

She could feel Laura’s smirk against her neck.

 

“Yes.” She breathed again, cupping the sides of Laura’s face and pulling her back so she could look in her eyes.

 

Laura’s dark irises were blown, her breath labored, and Carmilla wanted to devour her, to be devoured by her.

 

Carmilla reached down and tugged her tank top off, leaving her bare before Laura’s heated gaze.

 

Laura’s eyes wandered her chest, her pink tongue darting out to lick her lips. Then, she caught Carmilla’s eyes with her own.

 

“Yes.” Carmilla said with a nod.

 

And at her consent, Laura took her – on the couch, on the floor, and twice in her bedroom.

 

 

–

 

 

_Girlfriend._

 

_Girlfriend._

 

_Girlfriend._

 

Carmilla had a girlfriend.

 

A gorgeous, wonderful girlfriend who she was already half in love with.

 

Carmilla had never believed in luck – she thought fate and destiny were self made, life had taught her that – but Laura was making her question her beliefs. Luck must have had a hand in making them meet and Carmilla was perfectly content if that was the only thing luck ever decided to bestow upon her.

 

As Carmilla was filling out another release form for an exhibit to go on tour, her phone buzzed against her cup of pens.

 

She snapped it up and answered it, half listening and she scanned the rest of the document.

 

“Carmilla Karnstein speaking.”

 

Laura’s tell tale laugh came from the other end of the receiver.

 

“Well, hello to you Miss Karnstein. Laura Hollis, here.”

 

Carmilla huffed out a laugh and dropped her form, leaning back into her chair.

 

“Sorry cutie, very work focused. You need something?”

 

“Er, actually yes. Well, more like...also related to work?”

 

Carmilla got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

 

“You canceling tonight?” Carmilla tried not to sound disappointed but was certain she hadn’t hidden it well.

 

Laura sighed on the other end of the phone.

 

“Well, I’m...oh, Carm, I’m sorry. I got this last minute job and I didn’t know whether or not to take it but it pays a lot, like...a lot, a lot, so I just said what the hell and didn’t realize it was like...immediately. But I guess that’s why they are offering so much and-”

 

“Cupcake.”

 

Carmilla gently cut in, her disappointment turning into fondness as Laura rambled.

 

“ _Summer Society_ usually uses different models for this but a girl is sick and I fit her sizing so-”

 

“Laura.”

 

Laura’s words trailed off at Carmilla’s steadier tone.

 

“It’s okay. I know what its like to have to work. You don’t have to explain yourself.”

 

Laura let out a breath.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

Carmilla swiveled her chair back and forth slowly, a small smile on her lips.

 

“I’ll miss you though.” She offered, almost timid with how wanting her voice sounded.

 

There was a pause, long and fragile and Carmilla felt nerves flutter in her chest, then Laura was rushing words out.

 

“Come with me.”

 

“What?” The question threw Carmilla, her world’s axis going off.

 

“Come with me.” Laura repeated, words more confident. “You won’t be in the way and you’ve never really seen what I do and I don’t want to not see you.”

 

It was true; though they’d been together for months now, Carmilla had still avoided looking Laura up online and Laura hadn’t been very forthcoming with her work. She wasn’t someone extraordinarily famous, that much Laura told her, but still sometimes teenage girls would stop them and ask for a picture with Laura. It never really registered to Carmilla – she spent weeks trying to get world famous artists to cooperate – but Carmilla could admit she was curious about Laura’s career.

 

“Are you sure?” She asked.

 

Carmilla could hear Laura’s smile in her answer.

 

“Absolutely. Can I swing by and get you?”

 

Carmilla eyed the papers on her desk, the unfinished forms and the headache she knew was going to accompany them. It was only an hour until the museum closed – she could leave it to her staff.

 

“Can’t wait.”

 

Laura laughed on the other end of the phone, airy and light and so, so beautiful.

 

 

–

 

 

Laura showed up in a whirl of golden hair and tight athletic wear.

 

It took everything in Carmilla not to pin Laura to the desk in her office.

 

Instead, they walked hand in hand down the street, the shoot location only about six blocks from Carmilla’s work.

 

“Thank you for coming with me.” Laura said, swinging their joined hands.

 

Carmilla shrugged.

 

“I’ll admit, I’m a little excited. You never...well, you’ve never really let me see what you do.”

 

Carmilla could feel Laura tense next to her and she glanced over just in time to see the tail end of a grimace.

 

“I’m sorry about that. I know...I know I’m weird about it. But most of it isn’t anything big and like, I didn’t really mean to make a career out of it so I get almost insecure about it and I know that’s crazy because like, what? I’m a model? I should be grateful-”

 

Carmilla stopped, tugging Laura’s hand and making her face her. She stepped up into Laura’s space, her hands moving to brush Laura’s hair behind her ears.

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Carmilla murmured, thumbs rubbing next to Laura’s ears.

 

Laura shook her head, dropping her eyes to their shoes.

 

“And you shouldn’t be embarrassed or insecure. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, in every way. It’s no wonder someone would want to try and capture it.”

 

Laura laughed, shoving Carmilla in the shoulder.

 

“You’re so pretentious. It’s like you talk about art for a living.”

 

Carmilla smiled, her hand slipping down to Laura’s again. She started walking, tugging Laura along.

 

“I never lie about beauty, Hollis. Professional integrity.”

 

Laura’s hand tightened in Carmilla’s as she jogged to catch up. She gripped onto Carmilla’s arm, her head finding a spot on Carmilla’s shoulder. It was awkward walking but Carmilla felt her chest swell with pure, endless joy.

 

Carmilla wondered again if luck was real.

 

 

–

 

 

“Laura! Thank god, thank you so much for doing this.”

 

A tall red haired woman descended upon Laura as soon as they entered the loft space, dropping a kiss to the side of Laura’s head. Carmilla tried not to think to long on the action, Laura’s hand still firm in her own.

 

“We have your wardrobe just there,” she gestured to a sectioned off area covered in sheets next to a rack of clothes in garment bags, “if you can go get dressed, I’ll have hair and make up head your way in about five.”

 

Without a glance at Carmilla, the woman kissed Laura’s face again – this time a little too close to her mouth – and was off, shouting at her assistant to bring in another floodlight.

 

Laura turned to Carmilla, face slightly flushed, and smiled.

 

“Um, you wanna come with me or sit and watch everything?”

 

Carmilla tried not to feel uncomfortable. She wasn’t used to being out of her element. She glanced around the space, looking for a spot she might tuck herself away in. Just to the side of the changing area was a cluster of folding chairs. Carmilla figured that was as good a place as any to stay out of the way.

 

“You go work. I’ll just hunker down there. Want me to hold your stuff?”

 

Carmilla wondered if Laura could hear the discomfort in her voice. If she did, she ignored it.

 

“You’re the best. Thank you!” She gave Carmilla a grin, shoving her coat and purse into Carmilla’s arms, and then was off to the changing area.

 

Carmilla sighed, trudging over to the folding chairs.

 

She sat down, arranging their things so as not to take up too much room, and watched the photography team work.

 

After a few minutes, Carmilla had figured out the chain of command. The tall redhead was in charge, both producing and taking the photographs. A few assistants fell to her beck and call, adjusting lights and fixing the backdrops. It all looked rather simple to Carmilla, though she wasn’t as versed in commercial photography. She suspected that clothing didn’t need to be dressed up too much, maybe that would distract from the product itself.

 

As she sat wondering, the ginger clapped her hands together, drawing Carmilla’s attention.

 

“Oh, you gorgeous creature, I can’t wait to photograph you.”

 

Carmilla turned at her words, her mouth falling open.

 

Laura was _not_ wearing athletic wear.

 

She was in lingerie.

 

Laura was in small, black, lacy lingerie.

 

And another woman was brushing her hands along Laura’s shoulders.

 

Carmilla felt a white hot pulse spike through her body. It made her cheeks tingle and her ears warm.

 

_It’s just work._

 

_This is her job._

 

_Don’t be jealous._

 

Carmilla calmed slightly at the thought, and because Laura gave her a bashful wave as she stepped up into the set.

 

Carmilla managed a smile back, but felt it crumble as the tall ginger got in Laura’s space again.

 

Laura was wearing...Carmilla had never seen her wear anything like it.

 

She’s seen Laura naked, had her under her and above her and pressed right against her, felt those abs with her mouth and teeth and tongue, run her fingertips across her collarbones and over her nipples, but never had she need Laura dressed like _that_.

 

The bra was black and lacy and barely hid her from view. Carmilla could see the dusky pink of her nipples through the sheer fabric and watched in boiling discomfort as the red haired photographer slipped one of the straps down Laura’s shoulders to have it hang low.

 

The woman’s hands found Laura’s hips, positioning her, and Carmilla could feel her nails digging into her palms as her fists clenched.

 

Laura’s underwear was high waisted, dark and intricate and leading to thin, ink black garters. Her thighs were tanned and toned and half hidden by thigh high stockings, clipped with gold fasteners that seemed to glint as the tall photographer moved Laura in the light.

 

“Can you sort of…” Carmilla’s ears deadened at the woman’s direction, her head and heart pounding as she watched the ginger’s loose hands brush against Laura’s stomach.

 

Laura nodded at the instruction, taking her pose as the photographer snapped a few shots.

 

Carmilla could feel her jaw clenching, hear her teeth grinding.

 

She had never felt this way before.

 

Helpless.

 

And foolish.

 

And all consumed with jealousy.

 

Laura was her girlfriend.

 

Laura was _her_ girlfriend.

 

Carmilla’s eyes followed the slope of Laura’s shoulders, down the contours of her back as the photographer took a shot of the clasp of the bra.

 

Someone coughed and Carmilla found her eyes snap to the noise.

 

Two men, the lighting assistants, were elbowing each other as Laura changed poses. They were grinning and whispering, both staring at Laura in all the wrong places. Carmilla swallowed, her throat dry.

 

_It’s just work._

 

_It doesn’t mean anything._

 

_Don’t be jealous._

 

The voice wasn’t as strong anymore, not when the photographer had stopped taking pictures and Laura was laughing and swatting the woman’s arm as if they were chatting over coffee. They stood and were talking to one another, Carmilla couldn’t seem to make her ears try to eavesdrop, couldn’t get them to work, and she watched like an audience member at a movie as the tall red head pulled the strap of the bra back up Laura’s shoulder.

 

Carmilla’s heart was in her throat, her chest tightening.

 

Laura was a model.

 

_A model._

 

This is why Laura didn’t want Carmilla to know what she did.

 

Laura wasn’t embarrassed by her career.

 

She must have been embarrassed of _Carmilla_.

 

Carmilla wasn’t in Laura’s league.

 

Hell, they weren’t even playing the same sport.

 

Carmilla reach up and adjusted her glasses, shooting to her feet as Laura threw her head back in a laugh at something the photographer said.

 

She marched toward the far end of the loft, eyeing one of the lighting guys.

 

“Where’s the bathroom?” She ground out, voice leaving little room for argument.

 

He vaguely gestured out a doorway without taking his eyes off Laura and Carmilla could feel her throat closing up in anger.

 

Carmilla sped out of the loft space, walking down the hall on instinct alone. She found a large sliding door and wrenched it open. Inside was large bathroom – a bare claw foot tub, a toilet in the far corner, an old wooden table that had been re-purposed to hold the sink – and Carmilla slipped inside before all but slamming the door.

 

She moved toward the faucet, flipping it on, slipping her glasses off, and splashing water on her face.

 

Carmilla looked up at her reflection.

 

Even without her glasses, she could see how wild she looked.

 

Her cheeks were red, her eyes dark, and the tension along her jaw was visible.

 

_Jealous._

 

_Jealous._

 

_Jealous._

 

The thought rang in Carmilla’s head over and over, hot and loud and visceral. She couldn’t stop it.

 

She hated that someone else was touching Laura.

 

She hated that someone else would see her like that.

 

She hated that she had to see her wear something like that for the first time in a crowded room.

 

She hated how small she felt.

 

She hated herself for letting her insecurity get the best of her.

 

She hated…

 

She hated…

 

She hated…

 

“Carm?”

 

The door slid open, Laura slipping into the room and shutting the door behind her.

 

Carmilla watched her in the mirror, Laura’s face etched in concern.

 

It was comforting, seeing her look like the Laura she knew.

 

But she was still in the damned lingerie.

 

“Are you okay? You ran out of there kind fast.”

 

Carmilla let her eyes drag up and down Laura’s body, her pulse hot and fast in her veins. She turned slowly, her teeth still clenched, her heart still pounding. Laura looked worried, her eyes wide as she took a step closer.

 

The movement was what made Carmilla snap.

 

The way the material cut against her thighs, how Laura’s breasts were straining to get out of the lace, the stretch of the garters; Carmilla couldn’t stop herself from crossing and pressing Laura against the sliding metal door, her mouth slanting over Laura’s.

 

Laura made a surprised yelp, but Carmilla swallowed it, her kiss bruising and desperate and a little angry.

 

Laura pushed back against her, lips working against Carmilla’s, their kisses deep and messy and wet, and then she was pressing against Carmilla’s shoulders signaling for her to stop.

 

Carmilla tore her mouth away but kept her hands running up and down Laura’s body, fingers ghosting over lace clad thighs.

 

“Carm, what are you-”

 

“She was touching you,” Carmilla managed, her mouth moving to nip along Laura’s throat, “she keeps touching you and it is driving me crazy.”

 

Laura let out a soft “oh” at Carmilla’s words, her hands moving to tangle in Carmilla’s hair.

 

“I’ve never felt like this before.” Carmilla breathed, sucking hard against Laura’s collarbone.

 

Laura arched up, nails digging into Carmilla’s scalp in the most delicious, painful way.

 

“I’m sorry.” Carmilla breathed, shaking her head as she pulled back, her breath hard and fast and her blood still hot in her veins.

 

Laura’s hands slid to Carmilla’s jaw, forcing her to look up at her.

 

She licked her lips, eyes alight with that same fierce determination from the night she asked Carmilla to be her girlfriend.

 

“I want you.”

 

Her hands moved to Carmilla’s pants, unbuttoning them and slipping her hand down the front in an instant.

 

Carmilla was suddenly spun, her back pressed against the door as Laura’s fingers brushed against her.

 

“I want _you_.” Laura whispered, lips pressed to Carmilla’s ear as her finger circled Carmilla’s clit.

 

Carmilla bit her lip to keep from whimpering.

 

“ _Only_ you.”

 

Laura slid a finger into her, pumping slow and deliberate, and Carmilla had to grab onto Laura’s shoulders to keep from sliding down to the floor.

 

A few messy thrusts and then Laura was adding a second finger, her movements short and sharp and so deliciously good. It was amazing; dirty and inappropriate and exactly what Carmilla wanted.

 

Except it wasn’t.

 

It was so close.

 

But not enough.

 

She tugged Laura’s wrist and then had Laura pressed back against the sink, kissing her senseless. She slipped her hands down Laura’s thighs and hoisted her up, perching her on the edge of the counter.

 

“Carm...” Laura whispered, hands already moving into Carmilla’s hair and gently pushing her down.

 

Carmilla took the hint, unceremoniously tugging her underwear to the side and sliding her tongue through Laura.

 

Laura gasped above her, fingers tightening in her hair, and Carmilla groaned at the sting of it. Laura pressed up into her, hips raising at the vibration, and Carmilla wasted no time in focusing in on her clit.

 

They didn’t have time for much.

 

Hell, they shouldn’t have even been doing this.

 

But Carmilla needed Laura to come, needed to make her come, needed Laura to come saying her name over and over.

 

As if in answer, Laura’s head fell back against the mirror, her words coming out in rhythmic pants.

 

“Carm, Carm, Carm...”

 

Carmilla knew they should be quiet, this was Laura’s work place, but a dark, intense part of Carmilla hoped the photographer could hear what was happening, that she knew Laura was hers.

 

Laura’s hips ground against Carmilla’s face, her breath sharp and high and desperate.

 

Carmilla’s fingers pressed at her entrance, testing, and Laura rocked forward hard, forcing Carmilla to slip inside.

 

“Close...” Laura managed, holding Carmilla’s head tighter to her.

 

Carmilla hummed against her, her tongue speeding up, flicking faster and faster as her fingers curled up and rubbed.

 

Laura slapped a hand over her mouth, the start of Carmilla’s name muffled behind it, and then she was shuddering against Carmilla, coming hard and fast down Carmilla’s chin.

 

Carmilla took a few moments to clean her, licking at Laura’s thighs and pressing gentle kisses along her shaking hips. Laura let out a huff of a laugh, her hands loosening their vice hold from Carmilla’s hair but still keeping enough to tug her upward.

 

She pulled Carmilla in for a long, warm kiss, their breathing hard and messy.

 

“You were jealous.” Laura murmured against Carmilla’s mouth.

 

Carmilla sighed, pressing her forehead to Laura’s.

 

“I was jealous.”

 

Laura shook her head, kissing Carmilla lightly on the nose.

 

“You don’t need to be.”

 

Carmilla nodded, her body suddenly flushing with embarrassment.

 

She stepped back, helping Laura to hop down from the counter, her legs a little shaky at the landing.

 

There was no way to hide what they had been doing, Carmilla realized – Laura looked well and truly fucked; wild hair, swollen lips, the specific sheen between her thighs.

 

“You’re lucky.” Laura said, grabbing a paper towel to clean herself up.

 

Carmilla re-buttoned her pants, sitting on the edge of the claw foot tub.

 

“I am?”

 

Laura nodded, tossing the paper towel away and straightening her hair in the mirror.

 

“I’m about to change wardrobe, so its okay you ruined this set.”

 

Carmilla felt her desire ramp up at Laura’s words but tamped it back down.

 

“That...” She cleared her throat. “That _is_ lucky."

 

Laura walked over to Carmilla, pressing a warm hand to her chest before leaning up and giving her a sweet, chaste kiss.

 

“You’re also lucky in another way though.”

 

Carmilla hummed, eyes lost in how pretty Laura looked, how wonderful the pink of her cheeks were, how clear her eyes shone.

 

“Models get to keep the clothes.”

 

She gave Carmilla a wink and then was out the sliding door, leaving Carmilla to nearly slip backward into the bathtub.

 

Carmilla knew in that moment she had been wrong before.

 

Luck did exist.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla have been together close to two years now, but that doesn't stop Laura from feeling jealous when she meets Carmilla's new intern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand back again with part 2, because a lot of you requested it! this time we are in laura's POV and get to see her experience with curator carmilla (and that ole green eyed monster). and a lot of laura stuffing down her feelings - classic hollis.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this lil smutty nonsense. got a bit more emotional than i intended but hey ho, here we go.
> 
> thanks for reading!

 

 

 

“Carm! Are you home?” Laura shouted as she blew into Carmilla’s apartment, her key getting stuck in the lock and her backpack falling from her shoulder as she wiggled to wrench it free.

 

Laura looked at the mess strewn about the kitchen as she wandered into the space, dropping her bag completely in a heap by the table covered in clutter; notes and art books and contact information. Carmilla’s work was spread out like a maze of contracts and release forms.

 

“Carm?” Laura called again, moving to open the fridge as she toed out of her shoes.

 

Empty of anything edible – a notorious staple of Carmilla’s cupboards and refrigerator. Laura shook her head, she should have picked something up on the way over, but the meetings she had were exhausting. She had signed with a new athletic company and was being groomed to be the face of their brand; it was exciting, the new work, but she had been dragged all over town like a show pony. All she wanted to do now was find Carmilla and make her curl up in front of the TV with her.

 

Laura sighed, closing the fridge and kicking her shoes into a corner of the room. As she did, muffled laughter floated through the apartment.

 

Laura’s brow furrowed.

 

Was someone here?

 

It came again, the sound louder from Carmilla’s study.

 

After a second of confusion, Laura realized it _was_ Carmilla.

 

Carmilla’s laugh, loud and light and so, so rare.

 

Beautiful and deep and, immediately, it made warmth curl in low in Laura’s stomach.

 

Laura wandered toward the sound, curiosity getting the best of her.

 

She rounded the corner to catch sight of Carmilla in her study, evening light spilling beautifully into the room. She was covering up the end of her laugh, face pink from it. Her dark hair was falling loose from the knot she had it twirled up in, the few wayward strands brushing along her neck as her laughter faded. Her glasses were askew and she took a moment to right them as her laughter died down.

 

Laura felt her heart swell at the sight of her, happy to be privy to a moment of quiet joy.

 

Happy, that was, until a blonde girl appeared next to Carmilla.

 

“Do you need help with anything else?” The woman asked, eyeing Carmilla up and down.

 

Carmilla had turned back toward her desk, sifting through files and unknowing to the check out her companion had just given her.

 

Laura, however, was blisteringly, blindingly aware.

 

Her entire body flushed with hot anger, the earlier warmth in her stomach turning molten. A wave of possessiveness washed through her; loud and viscous and unexpected.

 

Carmilla shook her head, waving a hand over her shoulder dismissively, too engrossed in the papers before her to look back around.

 

“I think those mock ups were all I needed. Thanks for helping me carry them.”

 

“Well, what are interns for?” The woman all but purred, moving to slide up behind Carmilla.

 

Laura saw red, bursting into the office before the girl’s hand could reach Carmilla’s shoulder.

 

“Carm.” Laura managed, her smile feeling forced on her mouth as Carmilla turned toward her.

 

Carmilla grinned at Laura, her face softening from the confusion at Laura’s loud entrance.

 

“Cutie, I didn’t hear you get in. How was the meeting?”

 

Laura crossed the room, eyeing the blonde as she wrapped her arm around Carmilla’s waist.

 

“We have company?” Laura asked instead of answering.

 

Carmilla glanced back toward the blonde, seeming to realize they weren’t alone. Sheepishly, she adjusted her glasses, a habit she’d had for years Laura had come to learn, and gestured to the woman.

 

“Oh, yes. This is my intern, Elsie. Elsie, this is Laura.”

 

Laura tried not to bristle as Elsie gave her a once over, ignoring her needling annoyance that Carmilla left out the fact that Laura was her _girlfriend_.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Elsie offered, though from her tone it seemed to imply it was anything but.

 

Carmilla’s hand slid to Laura’s hip, nudging her to the opposite side of the study. Laura was so focused on glaring at the new intern, she hadn’t noticed the large models of the museum set up across the floor.

 

“The new wing is going to be gorgeous.” Carmilla sighed, pointing to different places on the mock up.

 

It was Carmilla’s big project, taking the better part of the past year.

 

A brand new contemporary art building, nearly doubling the museum’s size. It had taken so much work, so many late nights, that Laura’s white hot rage was tempered slightly by pride.

 

“Oh, Carm...” She murmured, finding Carmilla’s hand where it rested on her hip. “It’s beautiful. Is this the final design?”

 

Carmilla nodded, slipping from behind Laura to lean down and grab one of the miniatures.

 

As she bent over, Laura could feel the intern walking up to stand next her, her eyes never leaving Carmilla’s ass.

 

Laura glared at her, Elsie looking up to meet her gaze. She gave Carmilla’s body another look and then raised an eyebrow in Laura’s direction.

 

Laura’s entire body flushed with anger.

 

The intern needed to leave.

 

_Now._

 

“See this section? That will be where we first break ground and hold the celebration gala. You know I don’t love the pomp and circumstance of it all, but I think it will be nice because you can see the Urban Light display from here.”

 

Carmilla struggled with the large mock up but managed to plop it down on her desk with a loud thump, pointing excitedly at the area she was referring to.

 

“It’ll be good, don’t you think?”

 

Laura’s ears were filled with static, her focus on getting intern Elsie out of Carmilla’s apartment creating an unpleasant buzz in her head.

 

“Laura?”

 

Laura’s head snapped in Carmilla’s direction.

 

“Sorry. A little out of it, tired from today, I think.”

 

Carmilla smiled at her, the soft one that was just Laura’s alone, and Laura let its familiarity temper the heat in her chest.

 

“Let’s get you some rest then, okay?”

 

Carmilla looked over to Elsie, giving her a nod.

 

“Thank you for your help, I’ll see you at work tomorrow. 9:30, since you stayed late today.”

 

Elsie smirked, her hand coming to rest on Carmilla’s forearm.

 

“You’re too sweet, Miss Karnstein.”

 

Laura wanted to rip her hand from her wrist, but Carmilla just nodded before gesturing for Elsie to follow her to the front door. As Elsie was gliding past, Carmilla already slipping around the corner, she glanced over at Laura.

 

“Nice to meet you, Lori.”

 

Laura clenched her jaw.

 

“It’s Laura.”

 

Elsie shrugged and then wandered out behind Carmilla.

 

Laura stood fuming in the study. She couldn’t get her feet to work. They felt like lead. Her chest was on fire.

 

She had never hated someone so instantaneously.

 

She had seen women flirt with Carmilla – it was par for the course, Carmilla was unfairly gorgeous – but this, this intern had lit something new inside Laura’s veins; an anger and possessiveness she didn’t know she had.

 

And she couldn’t entirely place why this one girl was making her see red.

 

Laura vaguely heard the door shut, the sound snapping her out of her stupor.

 

Carmilla came back into the study, head tilting as she caught Laura stock still in the middle of the room glaring at the museum mock up.

 

“Do you think it’s bad?”

 

Laura’s head turned to see Carmilla looking nervous behind her. At her fidgeting, Laura could feel her temper soften, the heat inside her fading. Carmilla’s hand went up to adjust her glasses in the silence, but Laura caught it and tugged Carmilla flush against her.

 

“I think it’s unbelievably wonderful. I’m so proud of you, you worked so hard on this.”

 

Carmilla relaxed in Laura’s arms, grinning.

 

“Well, it wasn’t just me.” She leaned forward, kissing Laura softly before slipping out of her arms.

 

At her distance, Laura’s body remembered the hot strike of jealousy in her chest. She swallowed the feeling, watching as Carmilla went to tug some forms out from under the mock up.

 

“Your intern seems...helpful.” Laura finally managed, pride at her ability to keep her voice steady.

 

Carmilla hummed, clearly distracted.

 

“Is she new?” Laura prodded, moving to stand behind Carmilla.

 

She pressed her body to Carmilla’s back, arms wrapping around her waist. Carmilla sank back against her at the action, sighing warmly.

 

“Been around a few weeks. Needed some extra hands for the ground breaking gala. She’s getting college credit or something of the like.”

 

Laura tightened her grip around Carmilla’s middle, tugging her back from her work.

 

_From where that intern would be tomorrow._

 

Laura suddenly needed to distract Carmilla immediately.

 

Though her jealousy was fading in her chest, she still felt uncomfortable by the whole interaction.

 

That intern was looking at Carmilla like a meal.

 

And Laura was never one for sharing.

 

“Come relax with me.” Laura breathed against Carmilla’s neck.

 

A throaty chuckle rumbled low in Carmilla’s chest.

 

“Relax? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?”

 

Laura pressed a slow kiss to the side of Carmilla’s neck, letting her tongue dart out to taste her skin. She hummed against Carmilla’s throat, her fingers slowly starting to untuck Carmilla’s stiff button down from her skirt. Laura could feel Carmilla relaxing in her arms, letting her hands fall on Laura’s to guide them to her shirt’s buttons. One by one, they worked together to flick them open.

 

The two sides parted and Laura’s hands ran up Carmilla’s stomach, her chest unlocking notch by notch as Carmilla shivered in her arms. Her palms slid up to cup Carmilla through her bra, Carmilla’s breath catching. Laura used her strength, thumbs brushing hard over her nipples. Carmilla’s head lolled back, tipping to the side to try and find Laura’s mouth.

 

She breathed heavily against Laura’s cheek, lips brushing the heated skin.

 

“Take me to bed.”

 

Laura nodded, her body thrumming to be closer to Carmilla, to be inside her.

 

She slipped away, grabbing Carmilla’s hand and tugging her down the hall into Carmilla’s bedroom.

 

And as she pressed into Carmilla, felt her all around her, Laura’s jealousy faded, lost embers flickering and flickering until they were snuffed out.

 

 

–

 

 

“You’re going to be working late again, aren’t you?” Laura sighed into the phone, looking down at the pasta sauce she’d spent the day making.

 

Carmilla’s voice was strained on the other end.

 

“I’m sorry, cutie, I’m so sorry. We are so close to getting two more donors and if we do, that’s more than enough for the ground breaking gala-”

 

“It’s fine.” Laura snapped, throwing her spoon down into the simmering sauce. It splashed red all over the kitchen and her tank top, adding to her annoyance.

 

“Laura, this is almost done and then – yes, Elsie, I’m going to need those phone numbers – and then when I’m done we’ll-”

 

That feeling from weeks ago came rushing back; white hot, visceral, searing jealousy splintered through her chest. It made Laura’s limbs feel hot, her neck burn.

 

“Elsie is there?” Laura managed to ask, her throat tight.

 

Carmilla seemed startled by the question.

 

“A few of us are going to try and work through this as fast as possible, I swear. Please don’t leave, stay the night.”

 

Laura ground her teeth, eyeing the stains on her shirt and trying not to think of the leggy blonde working in close quarters with Carmilla late into the night.

 

“Okay.” She managed, her voice strained.

 

“You’re the best.” Carmilla breathed into the phone and it made Laura forget, for a moment, the anger swirling in her chest.

 

“I love you.” Laura offered.

 

“You too, cutie.”

 

There was another voice in the background– high and sweet and muffled – and Carmilla was apologizing again.

 

Then, the call ended.

 

Laura took a steadying her breath, her chest tight. She flicked off the stove, letting the sauce cool in the pan. She wasn’t very hungry anymore and a “surprise romantic dinner” felt more sad than anything when eaten alone.

 

Laura trudged to the bedroom, stripping off her stained tank top. She ruffled through Carmilla’s closet, looking for anything comfortable. Dozens of finely ironed shirts hung in a line, next to skirts and blazers; all business and professionalism.

 

Which is what Carmilla was; she was a professional.

 

And she’d never be seduced by some blonde co-ed from the nearest university.

 

Laura found a promotional sweatshirt for the museum folded on the top shelf and pulled it on. She slunk back to the kitchen, tidying and putting things into rarely used tupperware containers, all the while trying not to think of Carmilla and that lecherous intern.

 

As she put the leftovers in the fridge, nudging Carmilla’s favorite wine out of the way to accommodate the number of containers, Laura tried to reason with herself.

 

Carmilla loved her.

 

She would never cheat on her.

 

She trusted Carmilla.

 

Laura slunk to Carmilla’s bedroom, flopping down onto the dark blue sheets. She wiggled until she was on the side Carmilla normally slept on, grabbing her pillow and hugging it against her chest. It smelled like her perfume – faint and woodsy and a little bit warm.

 

She took a deep breath of it, trying to settle the churning in her stomach and hoping to just go to sleep.

 

But Laura stayed awake until nearly midnight, staring blankly at the wall in the half darkened room, until she felt Carmilla shuffling around the room. Then, childishly, she pretended to be asleep, attempting to keep her breath even. Carmilla slipped into bed, clicking off the light, her hand warm on Laura’s hip as she pressed a lingering kiss to her shoulder.

 

The touch sent warmth into Laura’s chest but the shards of jealousy were still there, glowing.

 

 

–

 

 

“Are you...is everything okay?”

 

Laura was nestled in the living room, tucked into an overstuffed armchair watching old _I Love Lucy_ episodes.

 

“Sure.” Laura said, eyes staying on the TV.

 

Carmilla padded across the hardwood, coming to stand in front of the screen.

 

“Will you tell me why you won’t look at me?”

 

Laura looked up, finally seeing the concern etched across Carmilla’s sharp features. She looked worn; smudged glasses, wrinkled shirt, the gentle shadow of bags under her eyes. Carmilla knelt down in front of Laura, her hand tentatively resting on her knee.

 

“You won’t look at me. You barely touch me. Is something wrong, Laura?”

 

Laura wanted to shout, scream, yell.

 

_I’m jealous of the intern who you spend all your late nights with._

 

_I hate that she is around you._

 

_She wants to fuck you and you don’t even seem to notice._

 

_You aren’t around to notice._

 

Instead, she sighed, taking Carmilla’s hand in her own. Carmilla calmed slightly at the touch but still looked worried.

 

“I’m sorry.” Laura sighed. “I...I miss you. All these late nights and then I come over and no one is here or you’re working or you and your _intern_ are talking about things I know nothing about and I’m...”

 

The word was right there.

 

_Jealous._

 

_Insecure._

 

_Afraid._

 

But Carmilla suddenly stood up, striding into the kitchen before Laura could finish her thought.

 

Laura was bewildered, confused by the turn of events. She got out of her chair to follow Carmilla into the kitchen, where she found her pressing the “call” button on her cell phone.

 

A few rings went by and then Carmilla was talking.

 

“Mattie. Yes, I know it’s late. I’m sorry about that but – yes, I submitted the releases this morning – but I’m calling because I won’t be coming in tomorrow. No, no, I apologize for the late notice but it’s going to have to be handled by you and the team. I have complete faith in you. Yes. This is final, Matska. Okay. Okay. Goodnight.”

 

Laura was in awe.

 

“What...what was that?”

 

Carmilla smiled, her tired eyes glinting in that way they only did when she was looking at Laura.

 

“You were right. I haven’t been here. And I miss you, too. So tomorrow is all about spending time with you. You’re worth more than the museum to me, Laura.”

 

Laura’s chest hurt at Carmilla’s words, her heart aching to hear them.

 

She crossed the kitchen and threw herself against Carmilla, bringing her in for a damp kiss as her arms wound around her neck. Carmilla let out a breath of a laugh, but kissed her back with intensity; Laura then realized they hadn’t kissed in nearly three days. Not a kiss good morning, not a kiss goodnight, and the loss of it seemed to pulse as Carmilla’s mouth moved against hers.

 

Laura had missed her.

 

She missed her so much and she was in her arms.

 

“Does this mean I can have my side of the bed back?” Carmilla murmured, her mouth trailing to Laura’s ear, then jaw, to fall hot against her neck.

 

Laura shook her head, pulling Carmilla closer to her.

 

“Not a chance.”

 

Carmilla bit Laura’s pulse point, causing her heart rate to spike and her body to surge up against Carmilla’s.

 

Carmilla drew back, finding Laura’s eyes again.

 

“Maybe we should go check it out, just to see who wants it more.”

 

Laura nodded, her head light, and then Carmilla was walking them back toward the bedroom, her mouth finding Laura’s again in the shuffle.

 

 

–

 

 

“If you even think about getting out of this bed...”

 

Laura laughed as Carmilla tried to hold onto her but she slipped away, sliding out from under the warm covers.

 

“Some of us need to eat. It’s nearly noon.”

 

Laura looked around on the floor for something to cover up with, finding one of Carmilla’s button downs crumpled at the foot of the bed. She slipped into it, ignoring Carmilla’s pleas to keep her clothes off. She finished up a few of the buttons, the end barely covering anything, before turning back toward Carmilla.

 

Her face was awestruck and it sent blush across Laura’s skin.

 

She’d modeled everything from yoga pants to sports bras to lingerie one time years ago when she and Carmilla had started dating; yet no one ever seemed to look at her quite like Carmilla did.

 

Like she was something unreal.

 

Like she was something unbelievable.

 

Like she was art.

 

“See something you like?” Laura asked, feeling smug.

 

Carmilla cleared her throat, nodding.

 

“You should never wear anything else ever again.”

 

Laura laughed, kneeling down on the foot of the bed. She moved to all fours, slowly crawling toward Carmilla who was resting back against the pillows.

 

“You’ve gotten smoother through the years, Miss Karnstein.”

 

Carmilla’s breath shortened as Laura drew closer and her hand went up to adjust her glasses, which were currently on the bedside table. Laura caught the flailing hand and moved it to the collar of her shirt.

 

“Now you understand why I like your clothes so much. Gives you something to hold on to.”

 

Laura leaned forward, Carmilla’s hand dragging her in for a slow, long kiss.

 

Carmilla pressed upward, a small keening sound escaping from the back of her throat, and it was a heady, addictive thing. Laura could feel herself getting lost, feel her body wanting to press down and just grind against Carmilla; slow and steady and hard.

 

She was pushing the covers down, Carmilla’s hands moving to unbutton her shirt, when there was a buzzing from the bedside table.

 

Laura’s hand swatted blindly, attempting to silence whatever it was. It ended after a minute, going quiet.

 

After a few panting moments, with Carmilla peeling the shirt from Laura’s shoulders, it came again.

 

The same buzzing.

 

Carmilla groaned, pulling her mouth away from Laura’s.

 

“It’s your phone.” Laura breathed, using the last of her will power not to press down onto Carmilla’s thigh.

 

“Break it.” Carmilla rasped, her hands moving up to cup Laura’s breasts.

 

Laura dropped her head to Carmilla’s shoulder, the buzzing starting up again.

 

“Carm, can you just...”

 

“Ugh, fine.”

 

Carmilla leaned out from under Laura, snatching the phone and barking into it.

 

“What?!”

 

There was a tense few moments, ones where Laura had peppered soft kisses along Carmilla’s collarbones, and then Carmilla was speaking again.

 

“That’s impossible, the payment was made through the correct account. I signed the check myself.”

 

Laura knew that tone; it was her boss voice, the one she used to scare vendors and investors. Laura rarely got to hear it, Carmilla could never muster it with her, but it was a sight to behold.

 

“And they won’t speak to anyone but me? I’m...I’m busy.” Carmilla managed.

 

There was another pause and then Carmilla was flopping back against the pillows, her voice nearly a growl.

 

“I will be there in an hour and this will not take longer than thirty minutes.”

 

She hung up the phone without another word and slammed it back on the bedside table. Laura’s eyes widened, concerned the screen might have cracked.

 

“Work trouble?” She asked, heart sinking.

 

Laura knew what this meant; Carmilla would go in, she’d fix whatever problem had come up and then another would surface and another and another and Carmilla would stay to solve them all because it was how she had been raised. Work until all the work is done. And the work was _never_ done. Laura felt her stomach drop.

 

Carmilla sighed, giving Laura an apologetic smile. She brushed her hand through Laura’s hair, tucking it behind her ear.

 

Then, her eyes lit up.

 

“Come with me.”

 

Laura tilted her head.

 

“To the museum?”

 

Carmilla nodded.

 

“Then I for sure won’t stay longer than thirty minutes. You are my in person out-call.”

 

Laura chuckled, the pit in her stomach lessening.

 

She nodded, leaning down to kiss Carmilla on the cheek.

 

“Okay.” She whispered against her skin. “But I’m wearing this shirt.”

 

Carmilla groaned as Laura slipped from the bed.

 

“Killin’ me, Hollis.”

 

 

–

 

 

Laura should have seen it coming but after the previous night, the flames inside her chest had cooled and lulled her into security. She felt wonderful walking into the now familiar building with Carmilla’s fingers laced with her own, wearing Carmilla’s gloriously wrinkled shirt, and smelling like her perfume.

 

Laura hadn’t anticipated intern Elsie to be sitting on Carmilla’s desk, smiling and holding the phone out to Carmilla like she was offering a cat a bowl of cream.

 

“The vendor is on line one, Miss Karnstein.”

 

Carmilla slipped from Laura’s grip and grabbed the phone before circling around to sit in her leather desk chair.

 

Elsie stayed perched on the desk top, angling her body to face Carmilla, as Carmilla began chatting with whoever was on the phone.

 

Elsie threw a wink over her shoulder at Laura before reaching across the desk, and by association Carmilla, to grab a file. Carmilla took the file without looking at her, eyes focused on her computer screen as she flipped open an excel document with their accounting information.

 

Laura could feel the embers in her chest taking light, the heat of anger rising inside her.

 

Who did this raging...bad person think she was?

 

Hitting on Carmilla _right in front of her_?

 

And Carmilla – Carmilla who didn’t seem to notice; or worse, she did and was doing nothing to stop it.

 

Laura couldn’t decide which one she hated more.

 

Carmilla tucked the phone into her shoulder, typing something on her keyboard.

 

“Elsie, can you find me the handwritten copies of the accounts from two weeks ago? Should be in the wonky cabinet.”

 

Elsie slipped off the desk, her thigh grazing Carmilla’s arm.

 

“Anything you need, Miss Karnstein.” She cooed, hand brushing lightly against Carmilla’s shoulder as she rounded the desk to sift through a dented file cabinet.

 

Laura was nearly shaking.

 

How did Carmilla not see what the girl was trying to do?

 

How flirty she was?

 

How much she wanted her?

 

Laura bit the inside of her cheek, marching to Carmilla’s desk and plopping herself where Elsie had been sitting.

 

At her movement, Carmilla glanced up at her, apologetic smile on her face, and her left hand came to rest on Laura’s knee.

 

Laura tried to enjoy it, tried to take solace in the fact that Elsie the leggy intern would see Carmilla touching her, but the anger still simmered hot in her chest, making her sweat.

 

“Here’s that ledger for you.” Elsie dropped the file on the desk in front of Carmilla, leaning forward so that her shirt dipped just a bit too low.

 

Laura nearly rolled her eyes, but managed to contain herself.

 

After another ten minutes of Carmilla going back and forth on the phone and Elsie lingering around the office that suddenly seemed much too small, Carmilla finally closed all her programs and gave Laura’s knee a squeeze.

 

“We’re done. We can go.”

 

“Actually, Miss Karnstein, Miss Belmonde found out you were in and wants to have a quick meeting.” Elsie piped up, her voice high and apologetic.

 

Laura could see from her face she very much was not sorry in the slightest.

 

Carmilla took Laura’s hand, giving Elsie a tight smile.

 

“Tell her it will have to wait until tomorrow. Have a good afternoon.”

 

With that, Carmilla lead Laura out of the office and out of the museum, her shoulders relaxing the farther they got from the building.

 

Laura’s chest was tight; confused and hot but relieved to not have to have stayed longer.

 

To not have to watch Elsie longer.

 

Laura shook her head and gripped onto Carmilla tighter, tucking herself against her shoulder as they walked, and decided she couldn’t _wait_ until the ground breaking ceremony was over.

 

 

–

 

 

“Seven o’clock sharp, you’ll be there?”

 

“With bells on.” Laura said, laughing as Carmilla’s panicked voice came through the phone speaker.

 

“I can’t believe it’s finally happening – unveiling the plans, breaking ground, all of it. I’ve never been so excited about work before.”

 

Laura smiled, listening to Carmilla get worked up. She so rarely did about her work, often stuck with the political and managerial duties, and Laura couldn’t help but love how invested Carmilla seemed in the new contemporary wing.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Carm.” Laura said, twisting part of her hair back and securing it with a silver pin.

 

“Are you wearing something gorgeous?” Carmilla asked, her tone suddenly changing into a low, flirty lilt.

 

Laura laughed again, shaking her head.

 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

Carmilla hummed on the other end of the line and then another voice was muffled in the background.

 

“Seven o’clock?”

 

Laura nodded, then realized Carmilla couldn’t see her.

 

“I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Love you.”

 

Laura sighed, her heart thumping warmly.

 

“Love you too.”

 

 

–

 

 

The embers hadn’t gone away.

 

Not truly.

 

Not really.

 

And Laura realized it as she watched Carmilla move around the gala, Elsie hot on her heels with a schedule and a clipboard.

 

Carmilla was wearing... _god_ , she was wearing the most beautiful dress Laura had ever seen her in.

 

It black and silky, the material seeming to be made for her body. There was a deep v in the front, but remained professional. The back, however, was plunging, and Laura’s hands had itched to feel the soft skin of Carmilla’s waist since she had walked into the event.

 

Carmilla had sped over to say hello when she arrived, planting a swift red kiss on her cheek that Laura then had to go wash off, before she was bustling away studying the notes for her toast. Elsie had smirked as she followed after Carmilla and Laura’s heart _burned_ at the idea of Elsie’s eyes roaming over Carmilla in that slinky dress.

 

Laura leaned against the bar, tapping the top to indicate she wanted another shot.

 

She was two deep and her head was muddled.

 

She took the third and let the burn of it distract from how Carmilla and Elsie were whispering by the side of the event stage.

 

It didn’t help.

 

Laura was debating a fourth, planning to lean into just getting drunk, when Carmilla took to the podium and delivered her short but heartfelt toast.

 

She thanked the donors, the patrons, the staff. She mentioned Mattie, Perry, JP, and then Elsie. Laura’s teeth were clenched as Carmilla said her name, her jaw aching. Laura could see Elsie beaming at the bottom of the stairs, preening under the praise.

 

Laura couldn’t handle it.

 

She grabbed her clutch and stalked out into the museum, heading for Carmilla’s office.

 

She just needed a second.

 

She had to catch her breath.

 

Because that girl was looking at Carmilla like she knew she was going to have her and Laura’s chest felt like it was on fire and she couldn’t stop worrying, _worrying_ , that Carmilla was going to...that she would just…

 

_Leave._

 

_I can’t have her leave._

 

_I love her._

 

_I need her._

 

Laura fumbled with her purse, finding her keys and opening Carmilla’s dark office. She kept the lights off but left the door open, moving to sit in the worn leather chair Carmilla had had for years.

 

She closed her eyes, tipping her head back, and let the cool leather help chill her overheated skin.

 

Whether from the booze, the blinding jealousy, or the fear of losing Carmilla, she couldn’t say.

 

“Laura?”

 

Laura opened her eyes, Carmilla silhouetted in the doorway. She moved into the office, flicking on an old lamp that was balanced on a file cabinet, and closed the door behind her.

 

In the warm yellow light, Carmilla looked like a painting; all golds and coppers and reds. She looked eternal. It made Laura's heart ache, the very sight of her.

 

Laura stood, shaking her head, guilt seeping into her bones.

 

“I’m sorry. I missed your speech, I’m so sorry, I know how important this is.”

 

The words fell out of her mouth, hot and heavy.

 

Carmilla shook her head, taking a step further into the office as her eyebrows drew together.

 

“It’s just a toast, it doesn't matter, are you alright?”

 

Laura huffed out a laugh, not knowing what to say. She looked down, eyes flitting all over the scattered papers on Carmilla’s desk.

 

Carmilla had come around to stand next to her, her hand reaching to brush down Laura’s arm.

 

Laura could see how beautiful she looked up close, how all the words she knew wouldn’t do her justice.

 

“You look amazing, by the way.” Laura managed, eyes catching Carmilla’s.

 

She gave a small, concerned smile.

 

“Thanks, cutie. Had some trouble getting into it but I’m glad the finished product meets your approval.”

 

Laura’s brow furrowed.

 

“Trouble getting in…?”

 

Carmilla shrugged, threading her fingers with Laura’s.

 

“Couldn’t reach the zipper, had to have Elsie get me in which was embarrass-”

 

Laura’s chest flared, white hot and boiling. Something inside her _snapped._

 

Elsie had touched Carmilla in this dress, in the dark, sexy dress that made her look more goddess than mortal, and Laura couldn't stand it.

 

Her hand pushed on Carmilla’s hip, pressing her against the desk with a quiet thump.

 

Carmilla’s eyes widened but before she could speak, Laura was kissing her.

 

Devouring her.

 

It was messy, all tongue and clacking teeth and lips bitten a little too hard. Laura couldn’t control herself and her hands couldn’t seem to move from Carmilla’s waist, her body needing to pin Carmilla to her or it was like she was going to float away.

 

Carmilla responded in kind, her surprise melting into desperation as their kiss grew more feverish.

 

Then Laura was flipping Carmilla, pressing full against her back, still pinning her between her body and the desk. Carmilla’s hands flashed out to land on the top, Laura’s mouth working mottled, hot kisses down the back of her neck and spine.

 

“She zipped you into your dress?” She asked, hands moving up to cup Carmilla’s breasts. Carmilla leaned forward into her palms, head dropping forward.

 

“Ugh, yes.” She managed through heavy breaths.

 

“You look like sex in this dress.”

 

Laura’s words were intense but shaky, her insecurity cracking through.

 

Carmilla took hold of Laura’s right hand, moving it down her front to pull up her dress.

 

“Laura, you...I...”

 

Laura’s hand found Carmilla over her underwear, rubbing slowly.

 

Carmilla moaned, pressing her hips forward as Laura ground into her from behind.

 

“I can’t...lose you...” Laura panted, voice muffled, and as the words came out Carmilla’s hand reached up to hold the back of Laura’s neck, nails biting into the skin.

 

“Laura,” She breathed, hips still moving. “I need you. Now.”

 

Laura was helpless to deny her, not when her chest felt like fire and she knew Elsie had seen Carmilla’s beautiful back and when Carmilla was near begging; Laura slid her hand into Carmilla’s underwear, wasting no time before finding her clit and circling.

 

Carmilla’s throat squeaked, a sound smothered in her chest. It made Laura ache. She used her free hand to reach up and play with Carmilla’s breasts, pinching her nipples in time with her pressure on Carmilla’s clit.

 

“Laura, baby...”

 

Laura pressed a kiss to Carmilla’s neck, sucking the skin into her mouth and biting gently on the tender flesh just as she slid her fingers down and entered Carmilla.

 

Carmilla keened, Laura’s palm still hitting her clit, and then she was nearly rutting against Laura’s hand.

 

It was quick after that, a few minutes more of Laura rhythmically biting in time with her thrusts, her fingers toying with the spots she knew Carmilla couldn’t resist, and then Carmilla was tensing against her, biting her lower lip to keep the desperate sound from falling out of her mouth.

 

Laura was breathless; exhausted and sweaty and in awe that Carmilla had just let her fuck her _in her office._

 

Carmilla turned on shaky legs, her hands coming to rest on Laura’s shoulders as she leaned back against the desk.

 

“What...” She panted, drawing Laura in for a slow kiss, “What was that?”

 

Laura dropped her head to Carmilla’s shoulder, the fire in her chest no longer jealousy but rather adoration for the woman in front of her.

 

She groaned, embarrassment lighting up her already hot skin.

 

“Elsie. She wants you. And I...I can’t stand it. She wants you and you don’t care. And you were so busy and then you thanked her and I just...”

 

Carmilla’s hand came up to cup Laura’s cheek.

 

“You got jealous.”

 

Laura nodded, pressing her face into Carmilla’s touch.

 

“We’ve been over this before, cutie.”

 

Laura huffed a laugh, thinking back to her lingerie shoot from a few years ago. Carmilla leaned forward, pressing a long, warm kiss to Laura’s cheek.

 

“I want you. You, and no one else.”

 

Laura took a shuddering breath, head still swirling.

 

Then Carmilla was kissing her again, gentle and even and steady. It was like breathing, the familiarity to it, and Laura let herself sink into the comfort of her mouth. Carmilla pulled away, her eyes dreamy and dark, and then she set Laura’s heart on fire.

 

“Marry me.”

 

Laura nearly jumped out of her skin.

 

“What?”

 

Carmilla’s eyes widened, her mouth hanging open.

 

“Move in with me, I mean! Oh my god. Move in with me. I...I mean...I...oh, fuck.”

 

Carmilla went to cover her face with her hands but Laura stopped her, heart thundering in her ears.

 

“Did you...did you mean that? The first bit? The, um...the...”

 

Carmilla looked at her, eyes fearful but honest, before she moved and opened her top desk drawer. She plucked out a small velvet box and flicked it open. Inside was a stunning ring, old and timeless and perfectly Laura.

 

“I thought I should ask you to move in first, officially. I've been meaning to, you practically do now, but I was so busy with everything and I just never...But you kiss me like you do and I always have to stop myself from just asking you to marry me. I want to be your wife and I want you to be mine.”

 

Laura’s mouth fell open, her heart bursting.

 

“You want to be my wife.”

 

Carmilla laughed, her hand moving up to adjust her glasses that weren’t there, having gone with contacts for the formal event.

 

“For the rest of time, cutie.”

 

Laura surged forward, nearly knocking the ring from Carmilla’s hand and kissed her. They were laughing as they kissed, smiles pressing together, and Laura was certain she felt the gentle warmth of tears mixing on their cheeks.

 

“Is that a yes?” Carmilla asked, taking the ring out of its case and holding it up.

 

Laura nodded, biting her lip to keep from grinning as Carmilla slipped the ring on her finger.

 

“Yes,” she breathed, draping her arms over Carmilla’s shoulders, her chest on fire from so much love and certainty, “so long as I get to keep your side of the bed.”

 

Carmilla shook her head, dipping in for a kiss, and giving Laura’s hips a squeeze.

 

“Still killin’ me, Hollis.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that closes out this little story! hope you guys enjoyed the ridiculous nonsense. again, i don't know if this really came out like i meant it to but HERE WE ARE. feels kind of all over the place and pretty different from my normal fare but still smut with feelings so hopefully it's fine? 
> 
> thank you so much for taking the time to read this and be sure to let me know what you thought!
> 
> i hope you all see three puppies playing poker in an alleyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for coming along for the ride! i couldn't get this idea out of my head and it felt really fun to do a quick one shot after so long. dunno if it came out exactly like i wanted, but what ever does? such is life.
> 
> thanks for reading! let me know what you thought in the comments. 
> 
> now, let's all go get snow cones.


End file.
